


Mirror Fragments

by ZeldaSpirit93



Series: Reflection [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Author thinks they're being smart, Deleted written Scenes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, KH II, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Temporarily ignores KH3, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, scenes that couldn't fit or didn't coincide in story, trans!Sora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: A series of deleted scenes that didn't fit or just had no real purpose in the story: Cracked Mirrors





	1. Deleted Scene: Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

> So after a lot of thinking, I finally decided to add these scenes somewhere. 
> 
> Just to let you guys know, I write my stories ahead of time, I currently have a multitude of chapters done of the story but I do try to give myself time before I post each chapter, usually about a week or two each publishing date. It gives me time to translate and edit as much as I can for each post. 
> 
> However this story has a mind of it's own and there are times where it heads in one direction before I look back and decide whether or not it was a good chapter or not. Thus the deleted scenes. 
> 
> Many of them I simply felt they had no real purpose in the chapter, either that or it takes up space making the chapter unnecessarily long and at times boring. But some of these deleted scenes I personally like that I couldn't bring myself to delete the work I had in writing them. So the this is my solution. 
> 
> That and give the original scenes a chance to shine with the story itself. I have a multitude of chapters already written down despite only having 19 chapters already posted.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> 𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 10
> 
> Takes place during the pole climbing scene. Originally Sora had something else going in mind and had more progress climbing that dang mast than any other solider before. 
> 
> And this is what caused many soldiers to both hate and envy him.

* * *

The trainees have trying to nab that arrow that had been shot on the top of a pole since day one. And so far, no one has gotten even halfway there.

Now, it sounds simple enough right?

Well, the only way they can even start to climb, is if they are wearing two heavy gold weights. They are to be worn on both hands.

One represents: Discipline.

The second represents: Strength.

Sora watched solider after solider try to reach that arrow, no one has gotten far enough to stand out from the rest. His mouth twitched a bit, trying to hold his laughter in at some of the solders looking wonky to somehow stay on the pole. One man in particular obviously tried to climb it, and like the rest he failed, as showed when he started sliding down with gravity. He squawked in shock and rapidly tried to climb (looking like a monkey he might add). But failed because his own weight brought him down as his strength failed his turn. As a last attempt to stay on, his gnawed his teeth to the wood in hopes to stay clamped on. But like his last few meaningless attempts it wasn’t enough.

A few more men went by until a lanky male went for a try. Granted just like his appearance he lacked the needed upper arm strength to stay on. He used his legs as hooks to hold, but that did little to no good when he lost a symmetrical balance making him slip upside down and hit his head on the pole before falling like a rag doll on the ground. Sporting a lump the size of an orange on the crown of his head.

A much bigger man tried, he looked to have the strength to hold on. And he did, surprisingly he did better than the other two guys. But his size proved to be an issue as he couldn't move much. He pulled himself only to somehow get stuck on the way up before he lost proper hold and fell like the rest. He landed on the ground causing it to rumbled and even make the pole jump a bit into the air. (How that happened, Sora will never know).

And finally another guy, much smaller than the rest had tried. Sora watched him in particular noticing how familiar he looked, something about him was different. He went up as instructed the weights in his arms looked far too large and he looked to struggle holding them up in comparison to everyone else. He got a quick but loose hold of the wood, but didn't even make it a few inches off the ground. He jumped multiple times, his arms wrapped around the pole, but no avail. He jumped a bit more and wrapped both his arms and legs around, he struggled and everyone could hear him trying to push himself up, but like the rest ended up sliding down with a tired and frustrated groan. He got up,letting the honorable weights down on the floor and walked back in line, rubbing his lower back from the collision.

Sora in particular watched the final guy walk away from the pole. As he looked a little closer he saw it was the same guy that he first saved and helped with the bowls when he arrived there. And in closer inspection this guy was smaller in comparison to the rest of the trainees. Albeit more balanced in figure but still tiny (though at least he wasn't as short as Sora is). 

Other soldiers laughed as the guy walked by, making Sora grind his brows at them. He was tempted to say something, but never came to fruition when someone stood before him. He almost jumped only to see it's the captain standing in front of him.

“Your turn.” Shang told him holding up both weights effortlessly in his grip.

“W-wait what?” Sora stuttered in shock, he wasn't expecting—the sounds of laughter came around him.

At the corner of his eye he saw the group of men now eyeing him. In their eyes he can see them all ready to watch him fail. All ready to see him burn in embarrassment as they did. In a way they were watching him as if he were a meal.

And he hated that.

So he took the damn weights.

They were heavy, each at least 50-60 pounds he thinks, but they were not heavy enough to make him fall over. He's carried logs before when they trying to build the raft. (Okay that's half true, he mostly dragged them, but hey it's something!)

He dragged them with him until finally arriving at the pole. One look and he could see why most of these men had such trouble trying to get on it. From this vantage point, he could see just how tall the wooden pole really is and how far the arrow truly seemed.

Tension rose in his stomach before jumping at his throat.

 _*Okay, it’s just like collecting coconuts in the palm trees… you can do this.*_ He encouraged himself, his palms touching the carved wood. He took a deep breath, relaxing his nerves, then grabbed the mast.

Watching and experiencing it first hand were two completely different things. Because he found it how hard it really was to climb the mast with the weights baring down his arms. He glared at them, quickly he prompted them on the crooks of his elbows that easily that gave him some more freedom to hold. His hands properly gripped the pole, it was basically muscle memory taking over, he didn't think about it when the inside of his feet squeezed against the pole. The rubber at the soles of his feet acting like a grip against the wood. A few leaps up and he made it past more than half of the group.

A couple of feet up and he could feel his muscles protest against this. It was hard, that was undeniable, but he forced his way up regardless.

Slightly above a quarter of the mast's height and his limbs were aching, his ankles were tensed and his fingers were red from the amount of pressure they were experiencing. Yet despite this he moved on, and unsurprisingly he was getting some better distance then everyone else combined. He sort of lost of how high he gotten, but when he finally realized where he was the arrow is significantly close now.

He didn’t look down, knowing if he did it would only make his climbing terrifying. He's not scared of heights, just the idea of falling really...

Sora's ears were working again, allowing him to hear some of the guys now cheering him on. This surprised him, but at the same time it made him want to continue. The arrow remained only mere inches, he could grab it! All he has to do is reach up and... and—

_I fell before…_

Sora gasped, and instead of pole he saw a building, with an orange sunset. His eyes widened when he saw people around him, their blurred but horrified faces watched him, the one closest to him tried to reach for him—

_ Why? _

…and suddenly his hand slipped.

His conscious reality brought blanked on him for that very moment, just seconds when he realized that he was falling. He didn't scream, he lost his voice, he instantly reacted lunging out to reach the mast, but his fingers barely grazed the splint wood but somehow his other hand didn’t reach it in time. Yet his legs reacted, moved on their own to wrap around the pole. They were the only things that prevented him from falling to his death. But the weights around his arms dragged him with them, his spine bending inwards that sent sharp lances of pain through his entire body.

His back creak threateningly from the bend, he immediately let go of the weights. Promptly falling off his elbows and pass his forearms with a fierce burn of the fabric. With those out of the way he desperately reach to grab the pole.

Gasps and cries of his name were soon shouting into the air, _"Ro —" _

The last thing he saw was that orange sky again.

He felt the wind blowing everywhere around him, and the sensation of falling was evident. For some reason he felt really weak and couldn’t even bring himself to scream. He was going to die. His mind scream, but his body didn’t react. He felt himself now reaching closer... and... closer...

Then he felt something under him.

His upper back and knees were keeping him suspended in air. How was—

“Take him to the healer. He will know what to do.” Was that the captain...?

His eyes opened and the first _real_ thing he saw, was the captain and another solider above him.

Whatever strength nulled before, spontaneously spread through his body. His veins and nerves pulsing back to life as his sense of reality returned. He was being held by the captain in his arms as he was handed to the next soldier.

His face grew hot at the action that quickly had him squirming in the large soldier's hold. His reaction surprised both men, looking down at the boy who now struggled to get out and move to push himself to his feet. “Look, I’m fine. I don’t need to go anywhere.”

“Soldier.”

“Look," Sora interrupted Shang. "I understand I’m under your watch, but I’m fine. Besides, I don’t have any injuries. Why waste time.” He said crossing his arms. He ignored the small lance of pain that left from the fabric burn.

The captain eyed him, examining the foreigner, making Sora put on the best poker face he could muster. It was bad enough that he didn’t make it to the arrow. So if he got coddled and babied it would make him look weak in front of the other guys. And that's something he can't afford if he wants to stay.

The captain gave him a look, before sighing. “Very well. But don’t expect to lack in training. You didn’t reach the arrow and thus not ready to go into combat yet.”

Sora was nearly about to retort, but bit his tongue. He needs to stay, especially since Heartless remained about. He needed to make sure that he got rid of every single one of them before he leaves. He felt something sharply prod against his outer thigh from his pocket.

...right after he gets scolded by Donald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (CANON)


	2. Deleted Scene: Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place at the very end of chapter 11 after the infamous Mulan pond/bath scene

* * *

The moon was sure beautiful this night, glowing a soft light that blanketed the land.

Sora breathed softly, stretching his arms over his head with a satisfied groan. "You know it's kinda hard to believe that this world is infested with Heartless." 

Mulan arched a brow at him, "how so?"

She couldn't help but feel curious considering how after speaking to the boy that she learned that in reality he came from this other world. For a while, she will admit, that she couldn't believe a single word he said. But after defending their camp from a horde of Heartless as well as seeing both Donald and Goofy, and witnessing magic, how could she deny any of that? Especially since she saw it with her own eyes, (though it's still taking her some time getting used to it).

"Well for once, it looks so peaceful, one look away and I wouldn't think to see any danger. Not including the ones that already happen here on their own accord." Sora placed his hands behind his head. 

"Yeah..." Mulan breathed softly. "I would have thought so too."

A couple of steps closer to the tents settled an uneasy silence, then—

"Do you miss it?" Sora asked tilting his head.

"Huh?"

"Your home?" He clarified, while part of him knows he shouldn't pry in too much into her personal history. He can't help but feel a tiny bit curious considering her situation in the army; and how highly she talks about her father. 

The woman looked down slightly, her eyes softening with a multiple set of emotions. She would be lying if she said no. Nothing in the world would make her feel more at ease if she returned to her home. But by doing so it would do nothing shame her father further. It was enough that she had stolen his armor and lied about her gender, but to shame her father...

She can't do that. Not to him.

"I... would, if my ancestors would grace me with the blessing I would take it in a Heartbeat. But, I know that's not possible."

Sora sighed softly, "guess that makes sense. But if it makes it feel any better. I think you're a lot braver than all these guys here."

Mulan smiled, a small chuckle leaving her lips. "Especially against those who are afraid of river snakes?"

Sora bursted out laughing. "E-especially those!" He struggled to breath from his laughter. "C-an't believe they were a-fraid of a little snake...!"

"And to think, that they are ready to go to war." Mulan agreed, she covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her giggles.  
  
"And I can't believe you guys continue talking about it." Mushu groused crossing his arms over his scaly chest.  
  
The two soldiers in disguise looked at each other before breaking into soft laughter again.

"Oh sure, laugh it up. Just wait until you get caught in another situation like that again. Don't expect me to save your hides again." He threaten, but that only served to make the two of them laugh even harder. Even Cri-Kee and Sora's tiny friends were laughing, making the red dragon scowl even further.  
  
Their laughing session only lasted for a few minutes before they regathered themselves to return to base. A couple of puns and jokes were thrown, along with a couple of giggles and sniggers, and a fussing Mushu came to the light until they made it back to the camp. A couple of steps inside the safe zone when the advisor's voice echoed into the air.  
  
"You think your troops are ready to fight!?"

Both stopped dead in their tracks, their eyes lingering over to see the largest tent in the center. The candles inside lighting formed two silhouettes, shaping and matching the size of both the royal advisor and the captain. And to see Chi-Fu leaning over the Captain, did not look like a good sign.  
  
Curiosity took over the small group making them walked over to hear the commotion.  
  
"Heh! They would not last a minute against the Huns." The lanky man protested in disgust.  
  
Shang sat forward. "They completed their training."  
  
The advisor didn't take that all too well. "Those boys are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be _captain._ " He held up his wooden clipboard. "Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see battle."  
  
Mushu and Cri-Kee who managed to slip away from the two warriors in disguise, listened carefully at another section of the tent, he hunched forward, his paws touching the rope holding the tent up. A low growl settled in his throat. "Oh you don't." He whispered angrily as he faced the cricket harshly. "I worked too hard to get Mulan into this war. This guy is messing with my plan!"

Shang grabbed a hold of the advisor's clipboard. "We're not finished!"

"Be careful captain." He removed the stronger man's hand off his carefully written report. "The general may be your father, but I am the Emperor's council. **My word** is law compared to yours."  
  
He walked over opening a flap of the tent. Indicating for the other to leave. "Oh, and by the way, I got the job on my own prowess. Not by hand-me-downs." He smirked upon the angered expression of the other man. "You are dismissed."  
  
Shang glared at him, but knew he could not argue further, so with much reluctance he walked out of the advisor's tent. But before he can walk further he was met with the sight of both Ping and Sora. Mentally scowling that they obviously overheard their conversation.  
  
Ping waved at him however a large smirk spreading on his lips. "Hey... I'll hold him, and you punch!" He closed his fist and punched his palm as an example.

But Shang was not in the mood for it at all. Instead he directed his way away from the shorter male. He turned to see Sora giving him a confused but concerned look.  
  
"Ping." Sora warned. The last thing they needed was to get in trouble.

Shang didn't have time for this, nor did he want to deal with childish behavior. So he swiftly avoided them and continued walking away from the youths.  
  
Ping chuckled nervously. "Alright then..."  
  
"Captain." Sora took a step forward. "Don't let that guy's words get to you."  
  
"Sora's right. For what's it's worth, I think you're a great Captain." Ping added.  
  
That made him stop. The older looked behind him, the corner of his eye seeing both Ping and Sora.

"What does he know about war anyways? I really doubt he understands the work and training it takes to be even so much a lowly foot solider?" Ping said arching her brows together. "Cause I know, if anyone knows that, it's you." 

Shang's eyes widened slightly, his gaze turning to Ping in a mixture of surprise and another emotion he couldn't place his finger on. To hear such dedicated words from the deadweight was... strange but inspiring. No matter how much he can try to deny it, he felt touched... Yet couldn't help but wonder about these two.

Specifically Ping, the soldier struck him as odd, but also compassionate. His mind just felt too overflowed for that yet he did feel somewhat pleased about what they felt about him. Though it's not supposed to be his job, he can admit that it made his mind rest easy that they respected him. "Perhaps I was wrong about you after all..."

Ping's eyes widened as well, her mouth dropping slightly. Shang matched her expression, realizing he spoke out his thoughts. It was a little awkward, but the Captain took his leave, making sure to quicken his steps away from the duo.

Which was both amusing and strange to see.

Mulan in particular watched the captain leave, her head tilted slowly a gentle smile grazing her mouth as she watched her captain stroll strongly away. Everyone turned to the female.

"I saw that." Mushu's voice instantly brought her out of her trance.

She regathered herself only to see her friend's grinning faces. "What?"

"You like him." Sora drawled out playfully.

The girl's face turned pink. "Wha? N-No!"

"Oh yeah sure." Mushu half-mocked. "Go To Your Tent!" He pointed, sounding like a scolding father.

Mulan sighed and listened to the dragon, but not before giving the captain one last look, her smile stretching in admiration then leaving.

Sora rolled his eyes and walked towards his own tent. He may not be a romanticist, but he knows googly eyes when he see them. And Mulan is absolutely smitten with the Captain. (Which would make perfect blackmail content if her situation wasn't so serious). He sniggered softly, resting his hands behind his head once more. It's been a long day and he and his friends need some rest. With Goofy and Donald in his hip pockets and Jiminy hitching a ride on his hoodie, they can all get some shut eye for tomorrow.

Something told him they were going to need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bath scene barely had any significance in the chapter itself, however unlike this deleted scene, the bath scene actually delved a bit into Sora's identity. 
> 
> But this scene hardly had any importance in comparison, so it was scrapped out. However like in the movie, this scene gives a snippet of Mulan's character and shows more interaction between Sora and Mulan as growing friends.
> 
> (CANON)


	3. Deleted Scene: Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during and after the avalanche scene

* * *

Yao, Ling and Chein Po gasped in pure utter terror as the fog of snow collapsed their way. They raced back jumping over the single bolder that housed the rest of the soldiers and squealing adviser. Barely saving them from the deathly snow fall. Many had to shield their ears from the booming sound of the snow collapsing around them. 

Mushu had no trouble as he slid over the falling snow on top of a Hun shield. “MULAN! SORA!” He cried out, looking at every aspect for his companions.

“MULAN!” He screamed before finding a segment of hair. He gasped in joy and gripped and pulled the hair, only to see a cawing Hun solider.

He let him go. “No!”

“SORA!” He shouted to see more hair, and when he grabbed it was only the little cricket.

“Man you are one lucky bug.” He commented still holding Cri-Kee by the antennas.

...

Mulan breached, finding herself to be the only rider, her panic grew as she searched for her friends. Kahn struggled to stay up, the snow being too powerful to allow him to stay up on his legs.

More snow covered them, but the stallion pushed breaching out for cold air. Mulan looked around, seeing her friend nowhere, but saw a single body moving down with the rest of the snow.

“SHANG!” She cried maneuvering her dark horse back, she reached his unconscious form and pulled him out at the last minute. She pulled him up before looking around for Sora.

“Do You See Them!?” Chein Po asked drastically.

The three soldiers created a tower on top of the sturdy rock, and pretty soon they saw the two soldiers and Ping’s horse, desperately struggling to surmount the blistering snow crashing them down.

“YES!” He aimed the arrow tied to a sturdy rope, one shot and he aimed in their direction. 

“Perfect! Now we’ll pull them to safe…-” The last end of the rope slipped out of his grasp. “…ty.”

Mushu looked everywhere, and to his relief but fear only found Mulan, the captain and the horse. 

“Mulan!” He cried out. "Where's Sora?!"

A look of fear scattered in her eyes. “I dunno! But we need Help!” As if Destiny heard her, an arrow to landed right before her. She gripped it, just as Mushu and Cri-Kee got onto the horse’s rump.

She pulled the bow that was hooked on the saddle and took aim.

Hearing her small friends screech in fear made her heart lance. “WE’RE GOING TO DIE! WE’RE ARE DEFINITELY GOING TO DIE!”

The last bit of land slipped right from under Kahn’s hooves, and Mulan gripped her last line tightly.

No they will not!

And shot.

...

Yao was blubbering, “I let them slip through my fingers…” He lifted his hands in demonstration, only for an arrow to land in them, he griped it by reaction and that made him get yanked with it.

He screamed as getting pulled with the arrow, but Ling jumped right on him, along with the rest of the soldiers, stopping from anyone from falling right off.

“P-Pull!” Yao shouted trying to keep his friends from falling to their timely deaths. They were at their last strains slowly slipping with the rest, but Chein Po walked calmly towards them, and in a single swoop, grabbed all the soldiers in his large arms and walked away from the edge, pulling them and the horse up slowly.

Mushu cheered out, looking at Mulan who was looking extremely exhausted.

“I knew we could do it! You’re the man!” She gave him a look, he paused going closer to hide. “Well, sort of.”

The reached closer to the edge, Yao was there immediately and he pulled the unconscious captain to safety, Kahn quickly pushed himself to a smaller ledge where he was able to kick himself up right after Mulan pulled herself on the now still cliff.

Now in safety, the Captain had started to stir.

“Stand back guys. Give him some air.” Yao said finally allowing the Captain to wake and breath.

Ping huddled around him, weaken and tired but staying near him.

He gasped, his dark eyes looking at Ping with a mix of emotions. “Ping?”

Ping exhaled trying to keep her calm together.

“You are the craziest man I’ve ever met.” He said standing up. “And for that, I owe you my life.” He turned to Ping a gentle smile spreading on his lips, as the soldier in green was still trying to breath properly. “From now on, you have my trust.”

“Let’s hear it for Ping! The Bravest of us all!” Ling shouted.

“You’re king of the mountain!” Yao cheered.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Chein Po danced.

Ping gave her team a weaken smile. Her eyes drifting around, her worry rising where’s Sora…

“Sora…” She breathed trying to stand.

The rest of the soldiers stopped, when they heard their comrade’s words. A shattering fear grew in their hearts. The youngest member was no where to be found.

“Oh no…” Shang breathed out dreadfully.

“Sora!” Yao shouted frantically looking around.

The other voices joined, right when Ping looked around. “Sora!”

“Sor-!” She stopped, her chest heaving in absolute agony, she cried out, her hand moving to her torso forcing her back to her knees.

Shang was by her side. “Ping. What’s wrong?!”

She groaned the hand that was holding the affected area was removed, stained red.

Shang’s eyes widened. “He’s wounded! Get Help!”

Everything in her body was crying, everything was so sore. Her body felt weak.

Shang’s hands held onto her. “Ping, hold on.”

Her vision blurred and the only thing she was able to latch onto was his moving lips. _“Hold on…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene would have fit better if I was writing a novelization of the Mulan movie rather than KH2. 
> 
> Since Sora and co had no real screen time during this scene it was better that I left it out the story.
> 
> (CANON)


	4. Deleted Scene: Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A closer look at what happened to Meg when she got captured by Hades

* * *

The breeze was such a gentle flow. The way how it makes the leaves on the trees dance. Or gently kiss the tips of petals of flowers.

A serene feel.

But it didn’t feel like that to Meg.

Not one bit.

Guilt definitely felt like an enemy to her, nor would it settle down no matter how many times she tried to ignore it.

This is her fault. And she needs to fix it.

Her purple eyes looked around more specifically around the small pond that was visible in the distance. She took a deep breath. “Alright I know you’re there.”

Silence.

“I know you’re watching, so come out and get it over with.” She said turning around sharply.

“Well, can’t say it’s easy to fool you then.” Hades smirked approaching the maiden. “Guess I taught you well then.”

She crossed her arms. “You know very well that‘s not the case.” She snapped.

“Ah, but you’re the one who came to me to make a deal.”

Her face turned red with anger. “That has been done and over with and you know it!”

“But you still came to revive your previous lover.” He smirked, razor sharp teeth gleaming in the sunlight.

That struck a nerve as shown by her brow twitch. “Let go of Donald and Goofy.”

“Hmmm… and why do propose I should? After all that little brat has caused me more than enough trouble. I practically have him where I want him.” He smirked that made her want to spit in his face. “Unless…” He approached her, his cold finger tips lifting her chin to look at him. “You want to trade.”

She slapped his hand away from him. “And cause more trouble. I don’t think so.”

Clever lady.

“Though, I don’t suppose you thought I would simply listen to your request without some of equal payment. Did you?”

Meg swallowed a lump in her throat.

“Didn’t think so.” Hades turned his back to her. “But I suppose you can do something for me. And… I might stop the games in the Coliseum.”

That quickly got her attention. Hades smiled crookedly at her, “if you do this for me I will gladly stop sending monsters.”

A moment of hope glimmered in those orbs, “you would?”

“Of course, I’m a god of my word. Am I not?”

As much as Meg hates to admit it, he is. A crude manipulative bastard, but an honest one.

“What is it that you need?” She worded lowering her head to look at him near the top of her eyes.

“Simple.” His piercing yellow and black eyes looked behind her. Before she could say anything else something immediately grabbed her. A hand wrapped over her mouth, she screamed to see an anthropomorphic cat hold onto her.

“You’re coming with us.” Hades said approaching her. “And you better not fight. Otherwise...” He snapped his fingers making her eyes widened when she saw a orb of magic, revealing both Donald and Goofy tied up and gagged in smoke binds in his throne room. “And you never know what might happen to these guys.”

Meg opened her eyes, seeing the throne room that she was now locked up in. To her right she saw Donald and Goofy in the same position as her.

As least they weren’t injured. Just tired from having been bound and forced to stand on their feet for so long.

Oh, and let’s not forget the Underworld curse.

 _*I’m freaken idiot.*_ She thought to herself. How could she have done this.

She should have listened to her instincts and stayed away from this place. Now the only thing she did was make things worst.

She lowered her head, her eyes softening, a silent groan rumbling in her throat.

 _*Sora… please be careful…*_ She thought helplessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason I didn't add it in is because there was no room to put it. Also it would have broken the flow of the chapter, so as much as I didn't want to, I knew it was better to take it out
> 
> (CANON)


	5. Deleted Scene(s): Chapter 31 (pt: 1&2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 takes place with Eric before being Hypnotized by Vanessa/Ursula.
> 
> ...
> 
> Part 2: takes place in the same chapter, only hours before Eric and Ursula's staged wedding.

* * *

**Part 1: (CANON)**

Today... was interesting to say the least.

Not only did he get to show Ariel around the kingdom, got her try out many things and foods it had to offer. But just in general get to know her more as an individual. He found her to be extremely eccentric and eager to try new things. He found she wasn't a huge fan of anything that tasted too salty, and didn't like staying in one place for too long. And had bounds of energy that kept him constantly on his toes. And while it seemed as ordinary as any person her age, he couldn't help but feel glad that she was able to experience all of these things. In a way he couldn't help but feel that he helped her gain a new dream she's been longing for. And seeing that radiant smile on her face bought a whole new abundance of joy within him. Yet despite all of this, he also wondered about her behavior at the same time. 

And while he found it funny sometimes, it was also a little strange to him. Not that it was a bad thing or anything, no far from it, he's seen weirder things. (If the princess of Glowerhaven had anything to do with it. Along with her strange taste of fashion and need to be in constant control). But not pondering further with that minor detail, Ariel was something different. Concerning the way how she reacted to just about everything at the shops made him question her origins and birthplace. 

The sounds of the waves crashing against the cliff near his castle didn't sound as loud as they usually are. As the gentleness of his flute he played echoed into the sea air.

She acted as though she’s never seen a loaf of bread or a fire before.

And to a more bothering concern, he hasn't seen Sora anywhere. Ever since the dinner he hasn't shown his face at all. And while Ariel didn't seem the least amount worried about his disappearance. At first. 

According to his servants, more specifically Griella who seemed particularly enamored for the boy. Stated she hasn't seen him within the castle barriers at all. This lead him sending his guards and a few trusted soldiers to go search for him, and even after they returned from their tour he was gone without a single trace.

Once the news broke out, did Ariel appear worried and downright sad. But... had not acted upon the news beyond facial expressions and simply retired to her room without another response.

He did not like seeing her sad...

His breath hitched, breaking the sound of his flute, unable to physically play it anymore he stopped. Pulling the small instrument from his lips. 

It didn’t suit her carefree and kind nature, so see her bothered made him want to do everything in his power to make her happy. The urge to keep Ariel happy and healthy for the rest of his life dominated his entire being. He was compelled to do that, as something in his heart was screaming to him that it was what he should and  _wanted_  to do. Something that he feels that he... owes her.

Just... that something about her felt  _too_  familiar that it hurts. He wants to believe that she was the one who found and saved him. Brought him back to shore and stayed with him. But the girl who rescued him sung to him with the most beautiful voice he was blessed to hear and never wants to forget.

His gaze went up to the window, there he saw the girl brushing her hair, with a fork. A small smile and chuckle left his throat.

Perhaps... Grimsby is right, she might be the one for him. Both he and his heart was telling him that it’s  _her_. That she's the one who would truly make him happy, as he would do for her. That the dream he's been latching onto for the last few days, can't be more than a dream.

His eyes gazed down at the flute that he was formerly playing. The same song he remembers hearing from the girl echoed in his mind. Eyes returned back to the window, seeing Ariel place down her fork and bedded for the night. Then returned back to the flute, eyes almost burning into the small instrument. He's held onto it, in hopes that one day his savior would hear it and come to him.

But she never did.

Eric gripped it tightly. He made the wrong choice after all. He glared at it, giving it a single look before tossing the instrument to the sea. His free hand went up to gently touch his mother's pendant around his neck. His vision cast back up at the girl's window. He's made his choice.

Ariel is the one.

She was—the most beautiful voice he’s ever heard echoed in the air.

Eyes snapped open, flipping around to stare down onto the beach. He moved closer over the edge of his courtyard's balcony, there he saw a woman walking on the beach.

She was moving so sensually and mesmerizing. A dark cape freely flowing down her back with rich brown hair becoming clearer with each step. Her youthful features became more prominent, showing she had to be at least Ariel’s age.

She walked, her singing becoming louder and…

And…

He saw rich brown hair flowing in the wind...

Wait…

There was a glowing…  _shell_ …

She looked at him her mouth never closing as she continued to  _sing_.

The  _shell_ … the…

_“It is me…”_

It was her...

 

* * *

 

**Part 2: (CUT)**

Griella was beyond concerned, that boy Sora. He hasn’t returned yet, and for a while she was half tempted to go search for him herself.

But then this lady, Vanessa was her name? Showed up out of nowhere. And Prince Eric was more than infatuated with her. However he was so different, he never acted like this before, because he was nothing more than a statue around Vanessa, he didn't seem the least amount human around her. And supposedly they were getting married. How is this love?!

It seemed like the last two days spending time with Ariel didn’t even matter to him anymore. It was like he fell under a curse of some sort, that made him heavily infatuated with that mysterious brunet.

She may not know what goes on her prince's mind, but she knows that's not a hasty decision Prince Eric would make. Something is up and she's was going to find out what the hell happened to her prince.

Griella secretly followed the supposed couple to be wed at sunset. The castle was at a bust trying to get everything ready by the deadline. All preparations were at haste, because it turns out they planned to be married at sea.

She followed them everywhere, waiting for that moment when Vanessa finally let go of his arm, it felt like she was treating him like some kind of pet or something. But nonetheless once they were alone (or so they thought) she separated herself from Prince Eric. She looked around to see if anyone was following them; Griella hid behind a statue large enough to hide her from sight. Thankfully Vanessa never noticed and turned to the prince, telling him a couple of words then quickly slipped inside a room. Leaving the Prince made his way out of the hall and of sight.

 _*He's like a zombie.*_ She thought to herself. However, this brought up another matter, if these two were so in love why did they separate from each other? Especially since they finally met, if she heard right Vanessa was the one who saved him. So why in the seven seas would she leave him alone after all of that? It's as if... they had nothing to do with one another.

This little detail made her all that more suspicious.

Once hearing the door close Griella made her silent move. Pressing her ear against the door she carefully listened for any sounds.

For a moment there wasn't anything, not a single peep.

Strange…

She pressed her ear a little harder against the wooden door, just in time when Vanessa spoke up.

“Everything is going according to plan.” She laughed on the other side of the door, seemingly speaking to herself.

"..."

“Yes, all that’s needed is to keep that boy away, and soon everything and that dreaded princess will be mine.”

Keep that boy away? Was she talking about Sora?

Also what is up with a princess? Was Ariel a Princess?! But how... she didn't even act like one. In fact she doesn't even know what a friggin fork is!

"And soon everything will be mine. Although I could care less about this land. It might as well be a plus. Ariel is the true prize, all I need is to make sure that brat is out of the way for good." She cackled in such a nasty voice that Griella almost felt her stomach drop.

Wait... does that mean Sora and the Prince will be...! Her hand went straight to cover her mouth in shock.

 _No_. It can’t be.

She needs to warn someone! She was about to make her escape, but before that could happen the door snapped open. Fear erupted in her, but that was a single fragment of her danger when something grabbed a hold of her. She was roughly pulled inside the room, when the door slammed shut all hell broke loose.

She was thrusted to the ground by some extraterrestrial force that knocked the wind out of her. And that didn't include the heeled shoe that was immediately pressed against her chest. The heel threateningly against her heart. One firm push and it would go past her rib cage and pierce her heart.

“What do we have here.” It wasn’t a question, Griella looked up her eyes wide when the brown haired woman looked at her sadistically.

“I… I knew you were up to no good!” The maid wheezed.

“Why yes, a pesky little brat aren’t you.”

“W-what do you want with Sora!” She yelled wrapping her hands around the other's ankle in attempt to push the foot off.

A faint look of recognition passed through those evil looking eyes. “So, you know that brat.”

She started to grip her nails a the woman’s ankle. Which worked since it made Vanessa gasp in pain and pull her heel away.

Griella winced feeling the sudden disappearance of pressure leave left a lingering pain that made her turn to her side. She tried to leave, but Vanessa went to her sight and immediately kicked her on the gut.

The maid gasped in pain and curled upon herself. At least thankfully the heel didn't stab her...

“I should kill you for such insolence!” The woman shouted her hands stretching in front of her.

“W-Wait!” Griella pleaded.

Vanessa only smirked, it’s how all of her victims always started. “And tell me why I should.”

“You want to keep Sora away from your wedding right?” She pleaded her hand still grabbing her bruising stomach. “And Ariel, you want her huh, she’s really a princess isn’t she?”

The taller woman stopped her thin brow moving up intriguingly.

“I can help you.”

Vanessa smirked. “I don’t think so.”

Griella’s eyes widened.

“I know what you’re thinking, by helping me you expect me to spare your life and you want something in return.”

Smart woman.

Griella rose up as much as she could. “I know you don’t really want Denmark Kingdom. And you’re not entirely human.”

For a split moment Vanessa’s eyes widened.

Considering the magic Vanessa used on her to pull her into the room. Not to mention the unnatural strength she holds. It wasn't hard to put two and two together.

“But I also know you want Ariel for some reason. A ransom?”

Vanessa rolled her eyes. “Something like that.”

“I can help you, in return I want...” She paused looking around. “I want Sora.”

“That insufferable brat?" The brown haired lady laughed disgustingly. "Why in the seven seas do you want that child?”

“He’s nothing I’ve ever met. Something about him is… _intoxicating_. And I want him." Her brows narrowed against each other. "My father always gave me what I want, and I want him! I know you have the means to make him fall in love with me. Just like how you did with Prince Eric.”

At that Vanessa laughed. In the back of her mind she was mocking the girl of her stupidity and ignorance. Oh, if she only knew what that little “boy” truly is. But nonetheless seeing her seeking out nothing but sheer disappointment was somewhat amusing. So for now, she would play along.

“Very well. I do have the means to make _him_ fall in love with you if you so wish it.” Vanessa said with an evil smile that Griella ignored for her own selfish reasons.

“I will have him fall in love with you, but only if you keep him and Ariel away from the wedding. Keep them away from the boat until sunset and you shall have him.”

Griella threw away all logic and common sense away; her selfish desires speaking for themselves and controlling her actions. “Yes.”

“Very well,” Vanessa started with a much larger smirk. “Make sure to keep your side of the bargain. And I shall keep mine.”

Griella matched her evil expression. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concerning part 1, it would have worked better if I was writing a novelization of the Little Mermaid. Just like the deleted scene in chapter 12 in Cracked Mirrors (ch:3 in this "story") 
> 
> To me although I liked it, I knew it was better to stick with Sora's point of view because it broke the flow pretty badly. So I stuck with Sora's side instead. And like I said before, if it had been a Little Mermaid Story it would work better. 
> 
> ___________________
> 
> Now for Part 2, I had a better plans for Griella. I had a good amount of ideas for her to see how she would sabotage everything. And some of the ideas was actually making her Vanessa/Ursula in disguise with a couple of modifications so she didn't look like Ariel. So essentially when the trinity trio were trying to find her she was on land the entire time. (And while I did like the idea, I felt it was already too much work in the arc alone and it was already long enough for the story to stretch on) 
> 
> Another was turning her into a henchman working for Ursula. And telling her all the things Ariel is doing in order to prevent her from kissing Eric. I didn't think much if I kept her as full human or a mermaid that turned her human like Ariel. But that involved a back story and it was already too many details for the story to handle, and I've made plenty of changes to the fic as it was, so I took that one down too.
> 
> So the final, before-scraped, result she was just a selfish brat who thought she can get what she wanted before unknowingly joins Ursula. (Under the impression she would get her fair share of the bargain). And while I do like all the ideas, I knew in the end it was pointless to add more to her character since she would only be involved in this arc alone and her purpose served nothing more than a forgettable henchman/croony. So as the final decision I scraped her extended purpose. (In the end, I made it that she was just unlucky to be Ursula's maid during the wedding). And with that Ursula used her to make sure Ariel wouldn't be on the ship. There's nothing more I could have done with her. 
> 
> Also I should mention, that I decided to get rid of her extra detail after I posted the chapter that introduced her. So I just edited and made it that she had a small crush on Sora and nothing else. But other than that, there was nothing more I could do with her. 
> 
> (Also shout out to the reader who caught on with her suspicious behavior, even though I didn't put it in the end, I still praise you for looking between the lines still)

**Author's Note:**

> Almost all of these deleted scenes are cannon to the "Cracked Mirrors" story
> 
> The end of the chapter I will write (CANON) or (CUT) 
> 
> (CANON) = well, as the word says, it happened just not included in larger story.
> 
> (CUT) = completely scraped/edited out the story as if they never happened.


End file.
